Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and control method for an oil well site and in particular to a system for providing automation and automatic wireless control of operations at a well site.
Description of the Prior Art
Management of elements used for drilling and pumping oil from well sites has historically been largely performed manually. The harsh conditions and hazards present special challenges for connecting and protecting control electronics. Moreover, areas around the well head require certain explosion proof rated components in many uses. Wiring, switches and other connections are subject to extremely harsh and often corrosive conditions and are subject to a higher failure rate. Moreover, control equipment is also subject to harsh operating conditions and also has a higher incidence of problems.
In addition, the information gathered relating to various parameters of drilling and connecting elements such as tubing or sucker rods has been limited for prior art systems. Even if such information exists, accessing and analyzing the information for modifying operations have also been limited.
It can be seen then that a new and improved control and data system for oil well sites is needed. Such a system should provide for wireless communication between various components to avoid the harsh conditions and possible damage to components and connections. Moreover, the components that are at the well site should be protected in enclosures and where necessary, in explosion proof enclosures. Such a system should also provide for collecting data and real time control and reporting of various conditions associated with the well site. The data should also be storable for further analysis at a later time and should also be accessible at remote locations. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with controls at oil well sites.